


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Block B, Speed (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bad date, First Meetings, Florist Taewoon, Love at First Sight, M/M, Might Make More Chapters, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Taewoon-centric, Waiter Kyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Taewoon has had his fair share of bad dates,but this creep might just take the cake(and he doesn't mean that as a compliment).Fortunately for Taewoon,his cute waiter decides to come to the rescue.And maybe,just maybe,this night isn't such a total bust after all.
Relationships: Park Kyung/Woo Taewoon | ₩uNo





	Untitled

**11:53 AM**

"Jiho's older brother is here?"

Jaehyo nodded to Kyung before giving the other boy a stern look."He's on a date.You aren't allowed to flirt with him."He told Kyung,causing the younger to roll his eyes in annoyance at Jaehyo.


End file.
